Many Rivers to Cross
"Many Rivers to Cross" is a song written and recorded in 1969 by Jimmy Cliff. It has since been recorded by many musicians, including Harry Nilsson, John Lennon, Joe Cocker, Percy Sledge, Desmond Dekker, UB40, Cher, The Brand New Heavies, Eric Burdon & The Animals, The Walker Brothers, Marcia Hines, Toni Childs, Oleta Adams, Linda Ronstadt, Annie Lennox, Bryan Adams, and Jimmy Barnes. Background Cliff was aged 21 when he wrote and recorded the song in 1969. Cliff stated he wrote the song due to the trouble he was having making it as a successful musical artist after originally finding success in his home of Jamaica, beginning at age 14, before moving to the United Kingdom. He commented, "When I came to the UK, I was still in my teens. I came full of vigor: I’m going to make it, I’m going to be up there with the Beatles and the Stones. And it wasn’t really going like that, I was touring clubs, not breaking through. I was struggling, with work, life, my identity, I couldn't find my place; frustration fueled the song." Regarding the line, "Wandering I am lost, as I travel along the White Cliffs of Dover," Cliff stated, "...that came from the number of times I crossed the channel to the continent. Most of the time it was France but sometimes it was Germany. It was a very frustrating time. I came to England with very big hopes and I saw my hopes fading. And that song came out of that experience." Song information Cliff stated he was working on his second album for Island Records, but held the song back because he did not think a ballad would be appropriate. Cliff waited until he came to New York to mix the record and add overdubs and backing vocals. He was walking from his residence to the studio, which took 15 minutes, and finished composing the song in his head. On the last day of the session, as the union backing musicians were preparing to leave, Cliff asked if he could play a song idea he had. Cliff added, "I started singing, the band came in, and that was it. Once. That was it. And then Chris said, ‘OK, let's put this one in to fill out the album.’" This is one of the few Cliff tracks to use an organ, which helps to supplement the gospel feel provided by the backing vocalists. Cliff released the song, with production work by Leslie Kong, on his 1969 album, Jimmy Cliff. It was also released on the 1972 soundtrack album for the film The Harder They Come, in which Cliff also starred. Rolling Stone ranked it No. 325 on their list of the 500 Greatest Songs of All Time. The song is featured in the 2013 film Rush, in addition to the TV shows Wilfred, Daredevil and Falling Skies. Charts UB40 version | prev_title = Please Don't Make Me Cry | prev_year = 1983 | next_title = Cherry Oh Baby | next_year = 1984 }} "'Many Rivers to Cross'" is the third single by the reggae group UB40 from the album Labour of Love. This single peaked at the number 16 on the UK Singles Chart and the number 48 in New Zealand. Track listing and formats *'UK 7" single' #"Many Rivers To Cross" – 3:48 #"Food For Thought " – 4:40 *'7" single (Spain)' #"Many Rivers To Cross" – 3:48 #"Food For Thought " – 4:40 *'UK 12" maxi-single' #A1."Many Rivers To Cross" (Full Length Version) – 4:35 #A2."Food For Thought " – 4:40 #B2."Johnny Too Bad" (Unexpurgated Version - Not On Labour Of Love) – 5:28 *'Germany 12" single' #A1."Many Rivers To Cross" (Full Length Version) – 4:27 #A2."Food For Thought " – 4:39 #B2."Johnny Too Bad" – 5:29 Personnel UB40 *James Brown – drums, syncussion *Ali Campbell – vocals, guitar *Robin Campbell – guitar, vocals *Earl Falconer – bass *Norman Hassan – percussion, vocals *Brian Travers – saxophones *Michael Virtue – keyboards *Astro – toasting, rhyming, percussion Additional personnel *Mo Birch – vocals *Jaki Graham – vocals *Jackie Mittoo – additional keyboards *Ruby Turner – vocals Charts Cher version }} Charts Annie Lennox version Charts References External links *Official Cher site * * Category:1969 songs Category:1983 singles Category:1993 singles Category:2008 singles Category:Cher songs Category:Desmond Dekker songs Category:Harry Nilsson songs Category:Jimmy Cliff songs Category:Joe Cocker songs Category:Linda Ronstadt songs Category:Reggae songs Category:Song recordings produced by Leslie Kong Category:The Animals songs Category:UB40 songs Category:Songs written by Jimmy Cliff Category:Gospel songs Category:Songs about loneliness